


The Mission: Pietro's Stealth

by uruhead



Series: Adventures of Pietro & Wanda Maximoff [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was going smoothly until a certain agent decided to trip-up the entire thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission: Pietro's Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> i've yet to write Wanda nor Pietro in anything serious, so i'm playing with their characters to see if i can get a feel for them. Wanda's encounter with the Vision will hopefully be coming up after this soon, but don't take that as gospel.

Carefully, oh-so carefully, Pietro crept down the hall. Middle of the night, trying so hard not to make a sound. The floor creaked below his feet, but he still pushed on, sticking close to the wall and quietly slipping past doors in order to not leave too much of movement inside the rooms. He didn't know what or who might be lingering in the rooms, so he tried not to make himself noticeable.

He was nearly at a crawl now, slinking past the last bit of wall and open into the large room before him. Pietro's eyes shifted, seeing no one, then quickly as he dared tip-toed to room he was aiming for.

He had been caught stealing many times before when he didn't have his powers, having his hands slapped until they were blackened with bruises, but the part that hurt most of all was Wanda's disappointed, sad eyes staring back into his. He would endure all the physical pain if it meant that his twin wouldn't look at him like that. When he gained his powers, when he gained the title Quicksilver and his sister the Scarlet Witch, that's when being caught became a bit harder for everyone. He could zip away with the goods and be done with the deed within minutes. This, however... this mission was an entirely different matter.

This mission required stealth and grace, something that Pietro wasn't very good at, but the more he practiced, the better he would become. He just happened to have to practice in the field this time.

He saw it, the statue sitting there on the table, eyes cold and yet filled with such mirth, staring at him. The fast mutant glanced about once more, barely giving the room a once-over, more of a cursory glance, then descended upon it.

Pietro grabbed the arm – the paw – of the statue and pulled it down, its head flipping back haphazardly as if it had seen much use.

The true prize lay inside.

The lucky cat statue now lay open, paw tilted forward as the heavy, teetering head, hinges obviously on their last legs, kept it in place. The barest of light came from the kitchen window from the moon, no light source around for miles, especially here. Even with the dim lighting, the delectable treats inside looked moist and soft, their chocolate chips on golden brown canvases calling to him. He had had one of these succulent morsels after dinner and he was craving them greatly, _desperately_. Mouth watering, Pietro reached inside, his fingers barely grazing the edge of one cookie when he heard it, felt it – a blast of air shoot past his ear, missing by a mere half inch, and a Nerf dart stuck wetly to the cupboard before him.

Pietro whipped around, grabbing onto the counter with his eyes wide from being caught. He saw the figure in the dark, and though he knew who it was who caught him, it was definitely not someone he wished to mess with.

“I... It's not...” he stumbled for words.

The lights flicked on, making the silver-haired kid squint and want to cover his eyes. He saw Agent Barton (“Kid, call me Clint, especially in my house.”) standing there with a Nerf gun in his hand pointed directly at Pietro's face. In his other hand there was a mug that had obviously been meant for the snowier holidays, Saint Nicolas' face plastered jollily on the front. Clint brought it to his mouth and sipped loudly.

“You didn't see this coming?” Clint mocked.

The direct quote stung slightly, and Pietro seemed to wince. Clint rolled his eyes. “You sneak like a reindeer in a desperate race for the last branch to munch on. Too focused on the prize, not your surroundings.”

Pietro's mouth hung open in an offended manner. He thought he did quite well. He stood a little straighter, though before he could do anything, another Nerf dart came flying towards him, this time hitting him square in the forehead. The sucker on the end stuck to his skin, the rest of the dart wiggling slowly up and down before his eyes.

Flinching back into a defensive, kicked-puppy sort of stance, he crossed his arms and tucked his fingers under his armpits like a pouting child.

“We'll have to work on your reflexes, too. You might be fast, but it seems that it'll take a little time for your eyes to catch up to your brain.” Another sip, Barton kept a very close eye on the boy's hands and stance, obviously serious about the threat to the cookies Pietro was after.

Pietro went to speak, but...

“ _No_ , you can't have a cookie. Now get your ass back to bed before I make you look like you got stuck by a Nerf porcupine.”

Ducking his head, Pietro quietly slink down the hallway to get back to his room. Good thing he still had those Twizzlers left in there...


End file.
